1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial fan apparatus for cooling a heat generation source or a heating element, or generating airflows in an axial direction, an axial-flow impeller mounted to the axial fan apparatus, and an electronic apparatus mounted with the axial fan apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, fans focusing on noise reduction have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-200457 (paragraph (0017), FIGS. 1 and 2) discloses a fan including an impeller provided with wings each having bumps in a sectional shape thereof. By thus providing the bumps to each of the wings, noises are reduced because air eddies generated in the wings are released at the bump portions before the air eddies grow sufficiently.